Pale Moonlight
by darkest demon child
Summary: While Kurama is in his favorite Makai grove he sense Hiei fighting nearby, but Hiei is not winning. Warnings: minor yaoi, shonen ai, HK pairing, character death


Disclaimer: ah if only I owned yyh then so many things would be different.

Summary: Hello! Me again! I bet some people are sick of me now ;;;;; oh well! I've decided to write another fic, and this one will be probably my first one shot fic that isn't a poem. Without spoiling the story, it's a tragedy. That's all I know at the moment, considering I'm going to now be writing whatever comes into my head. So I don't know what will happen. And with no further ado, lets see how this story, my first REAL tragedy, turns out. Enjoy! Oh yeah, theme song(s)

Songs: My Last Breath and Bring Me To Life by Evanescence (I was listening to the Evanescence cd while writing this ;;;

::Thoughts::

A claw edge cut harshly through the flesh of his arm as he dodged another nearly-fatal blow from the tall humanoid. Hiei cursed harshly under his breath as he once again barely escaped death. ::How can this creature be faster than me? Besides Mukuro, no one is faster than me!:: His thoughts were interrupted again as the demon lashed out at him once again in a series of swipes with his dagger-like claws. Though the demon's appearance could easily be mistaken for that of an ordinary ningen, several features betrayed his demonic nature. Pupil-less purple eyes was the first clue, long four inch nails that were as sharp as daggers were the second, and the final was he had vicious fangs protruding from his mouth whenever he spoke. Such a creature was new to Makai, one Hiei was not familiar with, but from what he could tell, this species of demons fought with their claws, using their incredible speed to out-move their opponents.

Jumping again to avoid the demon's dagger claws, Hiei failed to notice the demon's hidden companion, who had crept up behind, using the shadows and its ability to mask its ki to conceal its presence from the fire demon. A sudden displacement in the air behind him was the only clue to Hiei that there were two, and just before the other demon, who greatly resembled the first demon, only this one was a female, drove her even longer nails through his back to pierce his heart. Landing on the ground, he attempted to reach for his katana, but before he could remove it from its leather sheath the duo continued their attack, the male from the left, the female from the right. Using his speed, he was able to avoid most of the blows, until the male kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him flying twenty yards into the base of a tall oak tree. His eyes rolling back into his head, he slowly sank to the ground. "Kurama" was all he said before the darkness engulfed his body.

elsewhere

Walking through his favorite grove in Makai which bordered Yomi's lands, Kurama looked up at the night sky. ::So beautiful:: he thought contentedly as he gazed up at the sparkling silver moon which basked its snowy white rays onto the grove. ::So beautiful and comforting, yet so cold and cruel as well. Considered evil in ancient days, it represented evil and darkness. Though why I can not possibly see why.:: Sitting himself at the base of his favorite willow tree, he allowed a soft breeze to engulf his body, carrying his hair behind him in its soft embrace. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree, completely and utterly at peace.

Suddenly he was jolted out of his peaceful trance by a large spike of familiar ki, which then dwindled away to almost nothing. ::Hiei!:: he thought as he jumped up and began to run out of his grove and into the surrounding forest. Kurama ran quickly through the dark forest, trying desperately to track down his friend's fading ki. ::No, Hiei! What has happened? Your youkai has never been this low before! What if.....:: he shook his head. ::No. He's fine. Hiei can't die! It's not in his nature!:: Nevertheless, the fox quickened his pace as the tiny voice in the back of his head nagged at him, reminding of that impending doom that was forming in the pit of his stomach. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he ran towards the source of the ki. ::Please. Don't be dead Hiei. Please, don't be dead before I can tell you. Please.::

Finally he came to a small meadow where he say two solitary figures look at each other and then approach a tree. Creeping through the shadows and carefully masking his ki, he watched as the taller of the two figures bent over and pulled up a smaller figure with spiked black hair. Kurama's eyes widened as he saw the strange demon pick up Hiei, who was still unconscious, by his black muscle shirt, and flung him across the meadow to land only a foot or two away from Kurama's hiding place. Kurama quickly crawled forward, and, pulling the smaller boy into his lap, cradled his head as a mother would with a young child or newborn baby. Looking up, he narrowed his grass-green eyes into a glare that promised slow painful death for those who hurt the fire demon. Carefully setting the unconscious boy down in the grass, he stood and pulled out his standard blood red rose. Quickly forming his rose whip, he flew into a furry of lashes at the two demons, who equally quickly avoided most of his attacks.

After a moment or two of this, the female demon fell, a skillful flick of Kurama's whip having cleaning sliced through her throat. Her red blood flowed steadily from her body and stained the ground as the male bent over and looked unemotionally at her blank face. ::Even in death these creatures show no emotion. What are they?:: Kurama thought to himself. Suddenly the male demon was face to face with him, and now Kurama was on the defensive, as the demon now lashed out at him with rapid thrusts of his longs claws, threatening to spear Kurama through and through should he make one fatal mistake. As Kurama dodged one swipe of the demon's claws, his other hand landed a well aimed punch into the fox's stomach, causing him to cry out and sink to his knees in pain. The demon grabbed the roots of his long crimson hair and pulled his head up so that he was looking up into his eyes. Green met purple as the demon plunged his clawed hand towards Kurama's throat.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes, and upon sitting up immediately clutched his head in pain. ::Damn this hurts. What happened? I remember hitting a tree, but after that..?:: Looking forward, he was greeted by a scene fit for a horror movie. The male demon that he had just been fighting was now quickly swiping his long clawed hand at a new target. A target Hiei knew very well. His eyes widened in shock as he watched the demon punch Kurama squarely in the stomach, making him cry out and sink to his knees. Everything after that moved so slowly, it felt to him as though he was in a movie and someone had put the video on slow motion. A quick burst of wind blew at the hair of both fighters, the full moon's silver light shone on them, giving them an almost magical aspect. The demon walked towards the kneeling fox, and roughly grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head up to face his own. Their eyes met. Hiei's own eye's widened even further as realized what the demon meant to do. Flickering away out of sight, he appeared directly in front of Kurama just as the demon plunged his hand at the fox. But instead of piercing Kurama's throat, it pierced Hiei's heart.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock as a black blur suddenly obscured his vision of the demon who was about to end his long life, and cried out in anguish as he saw the clawed hand which was meant for him pierce through the figure's small back. He instinctively leaned forward to catch the fire demon's as he slumped forward, his grass-green eyes brimming with tears. Once again cradling the small boys head in his arms, he looked up at the demon who's hand was now looking in awe at his blood stained hand. His eyes saddened, he let out his ki and the grass which was around the demon's feet grew several feet until it was taller than the demon, and, wrapping around his neck, quickly strangled him to death.

Looking once again at the body in his lap, tears spilled freely from his green eyes, and landed onto the fire demon's child-like features. Hiei opened his red eyes, which matched the color of the blood, which now ran freely from his wounded chest, he smiled softly at the fox. Shaking, he reached up and brushed his knuckles against his cheeks, wiping away his tears. "Sh..don't cry fox. It...it was meant to be this way. I....I will die....knowing that the one I love.....will still be alive because of me."

More tears spilled forth from Kurama's eyes as Hiei began to cough up blood. "Koi, why? Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't we have been together? Why do you have to die?!!?!" he cried out in anguish.

Hiei laughed softly. "Isn't...fate funny? I've loved you....for so long....and yet now I have no time left.... to show you how much I adore you."

Kurama's body was overcome with shakes as he continued to sob. "Ai.....ai shiteru Hiei."

Hiei smiled again and looked up at his fox. ::Yes, he is mine in these last few moments:: "Kurama....." He began to lean upward.

Kurama, still with tears falling down his cheeks, bent over as well, and their lips met, in their first and last kiss. After a moment Hiei broke off the kiss, his eyes widening so that there was almost no pupil in his blood red eyes. Hugging him closely to his chest, Kurama bit his lip. "Ai shiteru Hiei. Ai shiteru."

Hiei managed to gasp out one last sentence as he hugged Kurama fiercely. "I'll....wait....for you....." Then his eyes became all pupil before they closed, never to open again to reveal their ruby orbs.

Kurama cried out in anguish once again when he felt his love's grip on his shoulder's slip away, and when he looked at Hiei again, a look of peace now covered the once frowning boy's face. His sobs hardened and his shoulders shook even more, causing nearby birds to depart from their nests in the trees above.

An hour later Kurama left the now cold body of his lover and walked aimlessly through the forest, in the direction of the nearby sea. Finally he reached a high cliff the overlooked the black sea. Looking once again to the sky, he gazed sadly at the silver moon. ::Now I know why so many feared the moon. But I do not fear the moon. The moon does not represent fear or evil. It represents sadness:: Looking ahead of him once again, he walked to the very edge of the cliff. Pausing, he whispered in the fluttering breeze "Hiei-koi, I am coming." With those final words, he closed his eyes and stepped forward. Time stood still for a moment, but just a moment. Then he hit the surface of the black water, and the world became submerged. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him and he joined his lover in death was the pale silver moon light shining down onto the waters surface.

A/N: 00 well that went better than I expected. It's pretty short compared to some of my other stories, but it'll do. meep! It's 12:30 am! I've gotta wake up before 12 tomorrow so I can do my hw! Meep!!!!!!! ;;; oh well. Omg, this was so hard to write. I'm gonna be all depressed this weekend now. But I didn't cry! My philosophy on crying: it's pointless as it does nothing to help you, and it shows weakness. Plus I look HORRIBLE when I cry, so if I don't cry it's better. Well, I hope you all like this little sob story of mine, and please REVIEW! REVIEW! I luv all who review my stories! ok now I'm off to bed. I'm tired! ;;;


End file.
